If the Sun Never Shone, Part One
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: What would happen if Scott, Shelby, Juliette and Daisy never came to Horizon?


Rated: PG-13   
  
Story Line: A glimspe of what would have happened all of them had never come to Horizon. So pretend you don't know who these characters are now. So, you don't know who these characters are, they all are pretty different in my story. But, somehow they will all met and change each others lives.   
  
Characters: I'm only going to do Scott, Shelby, Daisy, and Juliette. Just because it would get hard and confusing. But, I will have Ezra, Auggie, and Kat in it somehow.   
  
Note: I have NO relation with anyone on the show. I do not know the director or the producer. I do not own these characters. This is just for fun.   
  


  
If The Sun Never Shone  


  
There is a petite blonde standing against a lamp post. She is very pretty. She has on fishnet stockings, a black skirt, pink shirt and a purple jacket. She seems to be waiting for something or someone. Her face is sullen. The neighborhood seems bad. A car pulls up, she moves close.   
  
"You Scott Barringer?" The blonde asked.   
  
The guy in the car looks to be the same age as the blonde, he looks depressed, "Who wants to know?"  
  
She isn't in the mood for games, "Either your Scott or your not. I really don't care."   
  
He laughs, "Yeah I'm Scott, it rhymes with not. Your ah...Shelby right."  
  
"I'm honored, really." Shelby said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"You going to get in the car or wait out there?" The tall, blonde guy teased.   
  
She joined in his humor, "Well if you want to do it on the street corner.."   
  
"Your cute and funny. Gee--my lucky night." He said with a wide grin.  
  


****  


  
A tall, pretty brunette is in her bedroom. While on the weight scale she examines herself in the mirror. She steps of the weight scale and looks down. The digital scale flashes 110.   
  
"110?" The brunette screeches, "I gained 3 pounds this summer!"   
  
She looks around the room. She seems lost. She spots a little jewelry box. She walks over to it and opens it up. On top is bracelets, necklaces, rings, and some other jewelry. She lifts the top and you see seams rippers and razor blades. And a box of diet pills. She smiles with satisfaction.  
  
"Here's to my weight." The teenage girl states with a smile. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. The girl is shocked.  
  
"Ur...one minute," She puts the cover back on the box, "Come in."   
  
A blonde woman walks into the room she seems very attractive, she looks young enough to be the girls older sister, "Hi Juliette. What do you think of my new 'do?"   
  
"Uh...Mom its great. Blonde really suits you." She says with a fake smile.   
  
The girls mother examines her daughter, "You know that Hal is coming over tonight right hun? And you know that I want you looking your best."  
  
"Of course mother." The lanky girl squeaks.  
  
The mid-aged woman sits on her daughters bed, "How much do you weigh Juliette? You are taking care of yourself right?"  
  
"I'm done to the weight you want me at mom. And of course I'm taking care of myself."   
  
"Good! Because there is a way that us Waybournes must look sweetie," Her mother said with a grin, "And what was is that Juliette?"   
  
"The Waybourne way," She said with fake enthusiasm, "Listen mom I'm really jaded. Cheerleading practice, Yearbook, I'm just out of it."   
  
"I get it you want your old mom out. 7:00, Juliette, Germanus, be there or be square." Her mother said trying to act hip. Her mother walks out of the room.  
  
Juliette scurries to her jewelry box and takes out the blade. She gently slides it along her ivory skin. Her arm started to bleed. Juliette's eyes filled with tears. She grabs a tissue and wipes her tears away and then the blood from the razor. She places it back in the box.   
  
"All better." Juliette says with a huge smile.  


  
****  


"What do you want?" A teenager dressed in all black says sitting upon her bed. Her hair is stick straight and her skin is ashen. Her face is emotionless.  
  
"Daisy I just wanted to say...uh good night." A mid aged woman said with a stutter.   
  
The sarcastic teenager answers, "How very Carol Brady of you mom. Just go to sleep."   
  
"Why are...are you so me..an to your dear...dear old mother." The drunk woman asked.   
  
Daisy with an expressionless face repeats, "Go to sleep mom. Please." The woman leaves Daisy's room.   
  
Daisy's gets up and shuts the door so she wont have to listen to her parents bickering.   
  
"Where the h*ll is my whiskey? Where is it! Answer me you son of gun." The teenage girls father yelled at his wife.  
  
Daisy's mother yelled back, "Somewhere around here." There is a loud slap  
  
The teenage girl peaked her head out her door. She saw her mother against the wall crying and her father holding a paper bag with a bottle in it. Daisy closes the door and slides down to the floor. She puts her head in her hands and rocks herself back and forth. Tears stream down her face. Her black mascara runs.   


  
****  


Shelby and Scott are in the car. Scott pulls over.   
  
"Do I pay you now or later?" The jock asked.  
  
Shelby smiled, she knew this was the guys first time doing this. She found him very attractive. His smile was amazing. He was quiet through most of the drive. Shelby couldn't help but stare at him. She thought he could help her through her tough times. Yet, he was a jock and wouldn't understand. She couldn't just blurt out that her father sexual abused her. That would be crazy.   
  
"When ever. Now I guess." Shelby answered.   
  
Scott was filled with joy, the girl in his car was beautiful to him. He thought she looked stunning. Her blonde hair blew in the wind through the drive. And she was funny, yet smart. Her smile lit up his heart. With all he had been through with his family. His parent's divorce, his stepmother seducing him.   
  
Scott looked into her eyes, he couldn't resist he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away.   
  
"I'm sorry." Scott said sympathetic.   
  
Shelby laughed, "No, Its not your fault. Its just that the seat belt was cutting my neck." She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned in to kiss him. They both pulled away eventually.   
  
"So how did you become ah...you know?" Scott asked quietly.   
  
Shelby looked down at her feet first. "Should I tell him?" She asked herself, "I think he would understand."   
  
"My uh...step father," She stopped mid-sentence, "My step father abused me...sexually." She felt her face grow hot. She blink softly and turned to the window.   
  
Scott was shocked. He looked over at her. They had been through the same experience. "I knew she'd understand." He told himself. "But, will she understand me or believe me." He contemplated in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Shelby," He said softly, "But I know that tone."   
  
Shelby looked at him blankly, "What?"   
  


****  


A door opens and Juliette steps out. She comes out of her bathroom. Her hand is on her stomach. She moves close to her mirror.   
  
"I must have gotten up those 3 pounds. I purged pretty much all of it up. My mother will be proud." Juliette suddenly remembers her dinner plans with her mother and Hal. She looks over at the clock. It is flashing 8:30.   
  
"Oh No! Dinner was at 7:00. Mother will never forgive me. Maybe I can make it in time for dessert." She grabs her purse and runs out the door.   
  


****  


Shelby looked at him blankly, "What?"   
  
Scott lets out a nervous laugh. "I've been there. My mother....step-mother sexually abused me as well."   
  
Shelby was stunned. She couldn't say anything. She just shook her head. She bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed.   
  
"Gee--Scott, we must me soul-mates or something. The sexually abused prostitute meets the sexually abused druggie/jock." She mumbled out.   
  
He smiled, "You know your gorgeous don't you?"   
  
Once again her face grew hot she turned away from Scott.  
  
"Thank you would be nice." Scott blurted out.  
  
Shelby turned back around with a small smile, "Thanks. Just its not true. I don't think I'm gorgeous. I mean look at me I stand at street corners for fun." She said with a giggle.   
  
"Can I kiss you?" Scott asked.  
  
Shelby bursts out laughing.  
  
Scott looks at her confused, "What? What did I do?"   
  
"You asked if you can kiss me. You never ask if you can kiss a girl you just do it! Carpe diem Scott." Shelby said with a grin.  
  
"What the hell is Carpe diem?" Scott asked puzzled.  
  
"Seize the day! Meaning this.." Shelby leans in and kisses him.   
  
  


****  
  



End file.
